


Soulmate Comment Fics (Teen Wolf)

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did some soulmate au comment fics over on Tumblr and thought I'd post them all in one place :D  The mini-fics and pairings are as follows:<br/>Chapter 1:  Stiles x Derek - Stiles doesn't want a soulmate because he saw how much it hurt his dad to lose his mom. So he tells Derek that he doesn't love him and all that jazz and it's not till he almost loses Derek that he realizes that it's going to hurt to lose him no matter what?!<br/>Chapter 2:  Scott x Derek  - soulmates au where Scott is a teacher?<br/>Chapter 3:  Scott x Stiles x Derek + high fashion au. model!Derek, rival designers Scott and Stiles fight over him<br/>Chapter 4:  Scott x Derek - Scerek, bitch were...wolf mates for life.<br/>Chapter 5:  Scott x Stiles - how about soulmarks? 4 year old Scott McCall meets a new friend and runs to tell his mommy all about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I was an idiot. Well, I’m always kind of an idiot, but in this case I was a huge idiot.” Stiles ran a hand over his face before reaching for Derek’s hands again. “We called Deaton. He said it was some kind of … stasis.”

What Deaton had actually said was that Derek was under a Sleeping Beauty spell, cast by a particularly vengeful witch who’d been quite put out when she’d discovered that Derek wasn’t her soulmate. What the witch hadn’t know when she cast the spell was that Derek had already found his soulmate. Derek’s soulmate had been a little closer to home. Stiles stared down at the mark on his left ring fingers - the mark you’d miss if you weren’t looking for it. The little triskele that marked him as Derek’s.

Stiles hadn’t wanted it. He’d seen what happened to his dad when he’d lost his mom, how it had wrecked him. He didn’t want to go through that. So he’d been a dick about it and told Derek to go jump off a cliff (figuratively). Derek had taken it in stride and left Stiles to ‘figure things out’. Which meant Stiles basically ignored Derek whenever they were in a room together. And even though he hadn’t wanted to go through the pain of losing his soulmate, that’s exactly what had happened. Derek had gotten hurt, gotten some stupid curse thrown at him and Stiles had still lost him … sorta.

Stiles sighed and released Derek’s hands, taking advantage of the situation to run a hand through Derek’s hair. “‘s soft,” he mumbled. “Thought it would be coarser.” He continued to run a hand through Derek’s hair, looking for a reaction.

“You know you can break the spell.”

Stiles jumped when he heard Lydia’s voice in the doorway. “Yeah, I’m just working up to it,” he said.

“It’s not bad, you know,” Lydia offered, stepping into Stiles’ view. “It feels … complete. Like that missing piece just locks into place.”

“So I’ve heard.” Stiles dropped his hand and started at Derek’s sleeping face. He looked serene, at peace. “But I’m … “

“Just what he needs,” Lydia finished. “So kiss him already.” She moved to lean against the wall, arms crossed over her chest as she watched Stiles.

“Fine, fine.” Stiles stood up and leaned over Derek, bracing his hands on either side of bed he’d been laying on. He took a few deep breaths and leaned in, pressing his lips to Derek’s in a quick, chaste kiss. He pulled back and bit his bottom lip as he waited.

He didn’t have to wait long. Derek gasped and then his eyes fluttered open. “Wha’?” he rasped, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

Stiles toed the ground with his shoe. “Vizma was pissed you weren’t her soulmate, and hit you with a magical whammy,” he explained. “Sleeping Beauty spell.”

“Sleeping Beauty spell,” Derek repeated. “Which means that the only way it could have been broken was if -”

“Yes. I, being the dashing prince, woke the fair princess with true love’s first kiss,” Stiles finished.

“Not what I was going to say. I’m not a princess,” Derek said with a frown.

“Nope. You’re a dashing werewolf.” Stiles reached for one of Derek’s hands, squeezing it gently. “A dashing werewolf who was very patient with a very dick-ish human who didn’t know what he was missing.”

“Forgiven,” Derek said, pulling Stiles to him and kissing him sweetly.

“What is it they say?” Lydia said from her spot against the wall. “Oh right. And they lived happily ever after.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Dad!”

Derek pushed off the the car he’d been leaning against and gave his daughter a smile. “Are you out early, Maya?” he asked.

“Nope, you were daydreaming,” Maya replied, dropping her bag into the car through the window and giving her dad a hug. 

“Just remembering.” 

“Remembering what?” Maya asked.

“Your first day in kindergarten.” Derek gave her a wink when she groaned. “Let me reminisce!” His precious Maya, unexpected yet completely adored. It had been bad all around, his relationship with Kate Argent. She’d tricked him, painted a matching soulmark on her skin and coerced him into bed, intent on making a match with the powerful Hale family. When Derek had found out, he’d broken it off and Kate hadn’t taken it well. She’d tried to kill him and his entire family, but thankfully had failed. 

When Derek had learned she was pregnant … even though he’d only been 16, the Hale family had fought like crazy and had won full and complete custody of Kate’s child. It had been a lesson, juggling raising a child and going to school, leading a life. His whole family had helped, even his Uncle Peter. 

“Ms. Hale! Ms. Hale! You left your book in my classroom!”

Derek was jerked out his thoughts when a young man raced up to him and his daughter, waving a book in his hand. He was attractive; tall, with dark eyes, unruly hair and a slightly uneven jaw. His eyes were twinkling and he was grinning; by the lines at the corners of his eyes it looked like the man smiled a lot. Derek felt a … spark. An attraction, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Oh, Mr. McCall, thanks!” Maya said, taking the book from the man. “Mr. McCall, this is my dad, Derek Hale. Dad, this is my biology teacher, Mr. McCall.”

Derek smiled and reached out to shake Scott’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you,” Derek said.

“Likewise.” Scott reached out and shook Derek’s hand.

Derek glanced down at their hands - a bad habit he’d never broken himself of - and froze when he caught sight of the triskele mark on the inside of Scott’s wrist, where the teacher’s shirt had ridden up.

“Woah,” Derek whispered, still staring at the mark, the mark that matched his own. He turned their hands slightly, showing Scott the triskele mark on the inside of his own wrist.

“Y-y-yeah,” Scott replied.

“Awesome,” Maya squealed, bouncing excitedly next to her dad. “Best first day of school ever!”


	3. Chapter 3

Derek sat quietly in the conference room of his modeling agency. He’d been called there by his manager, Kira, because there was apparently a fight brewing … over him.

Two of the biggest named designers were battling for the option to use him exclusively for their campaigns. Best friends Stiles Stilinski, the biggest name in avant garde haute couture, and Scott McCall, the biggest name in skater fashion, were going back and forth, both trying to get Derek to sign with them.

Which had led to all of them meeting to see if they could work something out.

“Scott and Stiles are here.” Lydia, the director of Derek’s modeling agency, led the two designers in, Kira following at their heels.

“See? Perfect for my line,” Stiles said as he sat down across from Derek, watching him with a smile.

“No, dude, totally perfect for my line,” Scott replied as he sat down next to Stiles. “Look at him!”

“Oh trust me, I am.” Stiles leaned back and eyed Derek appreciatively.

“Let me see if I understand all this correctly,” Derek said, eyeing the two designers across from him. “You two have been best friends since you were four. Both of you went to design school, but went in completely different style directions. And now, you have both decided that I am the best choice to be the face of your latest campaign.”

Stiles and Scott both stared at him. “Basically, yeah,” Scott replied.

“I did my own research,” Derek said with a shrug. “So, riddle me this -”

“Batman reference, nice,” Stiles interrupted.

“Why can’t I just work for both of you?” Derek suggested. “Or did you not think about that?” He kept his tone light, teasing. He actually wanted to work with both of them - both of their styles were so different, it would all look great in his portfolio.

“We didn’t think about that,” Scott admitted. 

“You two do have very different aesthetics,” Kira pointed out helpfully. “It would be fairly easy to just adjust your timelines a bit so they don’t overlap.”

“And if we both do shows for fashion weeks?” Stiles asked.

“I’m sure arrangements could be made so they don’t occur at the same time. You two are both the biggest names in your aesthetic - you make things happen just by asking for it.” Kira glanced over at Derek and winked; she certainly knew how to work people with just her words.

“True.” Stiles rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “It could work, Scotty.”

“It could,” Scott agreed. “So Derek, want to work with both of us?”

Derek laughed. “Wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t want to,” he said. “How about a three-way handshake to seal the deal?”

Stiles and Scott both laughed too and reached out to shake Derek’s hands. The moment Derek took Scott and Stiles’ hands, the moment the three of them were all connected, there was a bright flash and a line of bright purple energy connecting the three of them. 

Derek immediately dropped their hands and looked down at his own, eyes widening when he saw the bright purple mark around his right wrist. He glanced over at Stiles and Scott and noticed that they bore matching marks.

“Woah,” Stiles whispered.

“Double woah,” Scott added.

“I’ve never actually seen it happen.” Kira stood and walked the perimeter of the room, watching the three of them. “I’ve never seen soulmates find each other.”

“Soulmates?” Scott blinked and looked up at Kira.

“And triads are super rare,” Kira continued. She gave a dreamy sigh and flopped back down in her chair. “You three are so lucky.”

The three men all shared a look before Derek finally spoke up.

“Well, looks like we’ll be mixing business with pleasure.”


	4. Chapter 4

Derek sat in the food court of the Beacon Hills Mall, waiting for his sisters to come out of whatever store they’d decided had earned the right to get their money. He fiddled with the cuff on his right wrist; it had been too warm to wear the sweaters he preferred and someone (either Laura or Cora, or possibly his cousin Jackson) had stolen his watch, so the cuff had been his last resort. He could have asked Laura to help him with coverup makeup, but he hadn’t felt like subjecting himself to the teasing that came with it.

The words showed up when he was six. He woke up one morning to find black printing on the inside of his wrist and had gone running to show his Mommy. The words meant that Derek’s soulmate had been born, and what was on his wrist would be the first thing Derek would ever hear his soulmate say. His mother was a little horrified, his dad chuckled and his Uncle Peter had taken a picture (“for posterity, dear nephew”). Because right there, on the inside of his wrist, were the words ‘Bitch where’.

Those words caused Derek a lot of strife growing up.

Derek sighed and glanced around, looking for his sisters. He got distracted by a couple of guys a few tables over; one of them was playing with a cellphone and the other was making faces, presumably to the camera in the phone. The one with the cellphone said something, slightly muffled, but the other guy laughed hard, put a hand on his hip, stared at the camera and said … 

“Bitch, where?”

Derek swallowed, then swallowed again. That wasn’t … no, that couldn’t have been what the guy had said.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” The words were out of Derek’s mouth before he could stop himself.

“Dude, Scott, Scott, he just said -” The guy with the cellphone said excitedly.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Scott said. “Um … hey, I’m Scott.”

Derek moved over to their table and hesitantly sat down next to Scott. “I’m Derek,” he said. He bit his lip, but removed the cuff from his wrist and showed it to Scott, who blushed bright red.

“Dude, I’m so sorry,” Scott said. “That had to suck with you walking around with those words on your wrist for your whole life.”

“Only since I was six,” Derek admitted.

“Older man, nice!” Stiles interrupted.

“Stiles, go away.” Scott shoved his friend off the chair and Stiles quickly recovered, laughing as he ran away.

“Sorry about him,” Scott said, cheeks still pink.

“It’s okay, my sisters constantly tease me,” Derek said. “It’s … it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Same,” Scott mumbled. “So … “

“Before this goes too far, although I’m already pretty far gone,” Derek admitted, “there’s something I need to tell you. I’m a werewolf and we mate for life.” He bit his lip and waited for Scott’s reaction. Better to just get the rejection over with.

“Good thing I’m a werewolf too, then,” Scott replied with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mommy! Mommy!”

Melissa McCall glanced up from the textbook she’d been reading and smiled as she saw her four year old son race over to her, covered in sand and grass.

“Look at you!” Melissa laughed and ruffled some of the dirt from Scott’s hair. “What is so important, mijo?”

Scott giggled and brushed grass off his jean shorts. “I met a friend, Mommy!” 

“Where is this friend?” Melissa asked, setting her book aside. 

“He’s over there talking to his Daddy,” Scott replied. “Mommy, ‘member when you said the mark I has is special?” He pointed to the double circle behind his right ear as he spoke.

“I remember,” Melissa replied.

“He’s got the same mark! In the same spot!” Scott exclaimed happily.

“Who? Who does?” Melissa asked.

“My new friend! Stiles!” Scott bounced excitedly as he spoke. “Isn’t that the bestest? And his daddy is the new Sher’f!”

Melissa glanced across the park and met the gaze of the father of her son’s new best friend. The father of her son’s soulmate. They exchanged nods and Melissa turned her attention back to her son.

“So, tell me all about your new friend.” Melissa tugged her son onto her lap and listened. “Tell me all about Stiles.”


End file.
